Cold
by Epitome of Bold
Summary: Alex gets cold; James doesn't want him to leave. A slight disagreement ensues. Alex/James- slash, oneshot.


A/n: James and Alex- **slash.** Not major, just fluff-ish. Set a few years later…they're seventeen or so. Short, drabble-ish. Caution: many commas and apostrophes and lots of the three periods and sleep talk. And one mention of 'jumping Alex.' Haha. But, no seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.

**Cold  
**by Epitome

"Bur...mm...coal." If James hadn't been an expert at 'sleepy-middle-of-the-night-Alex,' he wouldn't have known that Alex was meaning to say, "But I'm cold."

James shook his head and pulled Alex back on top of him. "You don't need the blanket…don't get up." Alex had tried to grab the blanket that was on the coffee table opposite of the couch they were occupying. Before he had a chance, James snaked his arm around Alex' waist, stopping him.

"Cu...n," Alex muttered into James' chest. "Come on" was what he intended to say.

"No, stay," were James' protests to Alex getting up, as James would have been cold, had Alex not been keeping him warm.

The two were lying on the couch in James' wing of his mansion in Düsseldorf. It was an oddly small, white couch, stiff and out of place with the rock band posters. White fabric in a black, navy and red room felt out of place.

All alone, James found the couch small and constricting, but his own king size bed seemed lonely and uninviting, as well. But Alex and James had found the couch satisfactory while watching a movie, but then haphazardly falling asleep on it.

Most people would find sleeping on the couch uncomfortable and bothersome, but Alex and James had no problem with the lack of space. All the better for them, they thought.

With hardly any room, Alex slept directly on top of James, trying to stay toward the side to relieve some of his weight of the smaller boy. He now worked sleepily to try and grab the blanket without getting off James. He smirked slightly, knowing that James would have been cold if not for him lying on top.

"Alex…stop moving...," James muttered sleepily; Alex could tell he was getting closer to falling back asleep. "Switch me, then."

"Fn..," Alex muttered, almost humming it out. "Fine," he meant. Slowly crawling off of James, to press himself against the back of the couch, James slid of to the side as well. James stopped Alex before he could slide underneath, and he pressed his lips against Alex's.

"Mmm…," Alex slipped out, meaning exactly what he said. James smirked as he felt Alex swear against his lips. Alex pulled away first, hoarsely saying, "Stl…col."

"Still cold?" James asked him. When Alex nodded, James finally crawled on top of Alex. "Better?" Alex nodded again in the darkness, pulled James closer still. James was smaller, and Alex welcomed the warm weight of him.

"Uhm, I'm cold, Alex." Most of the sleep disappeared from his voice since kissing Alex. Alex smirked; now he knew what it felt like.

"Blnk..it." Blanket. Alex willingly let James reach for the blanket, but the moment he saw he had it, Alex pulled him back towards him, curling into the heat.

"I'm tired," James said after pulling the blanket on top of them both. "Mm, warm.'

"G…t…slep," Alex muttered, insisting that James sleep. James rested his head on Alex's chest, near his shoulder, tangling one of his hands in Alex's hair. He always insisted that Alex's bedhead made him want to jump Alex. And Alex would always blush and kiss James to shut him up.

James' fingers played through Alex's hair as he watched Alex's eyes close. Alex loved when James did that. Although Sabina used to do the same, he insisted that James played with his hair so much better. Or perhaps it was just that it was James doing it.

James pushed himself upward, seeing that Alex was already asleep. Lying down, he felt Alex's head lie in the crook of his neck, the breath tickling the soft skin, putting James to sleep himself.

A/n: That was longer that I first planned, but I actually like this one. That's rare, mostly unheard of for me. Hope you enjoyed it, too, if you got this far.


End file.
